


Tiny

by otpcutie



Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Positivity, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cheeky talk, Comfort, Cuddling, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Includes a moodboard, M/M, No Smut, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum, Prompt Game, Reminiscing, Top Bucky Barnes, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Bucky talks about the moments he’s noticed Steve miss his pre-serum body, while he thinks he’s sleeping.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708156
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Tiny

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I received (from a prompt game): ‘Things you said when you thought I was asleep.’
> 
> I’ve made a header size ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/632617993771286528/12-things-you-said-when-you-thought-i-was)⭐️ for this fic, posted to my tumblr.

Bucky couldn’t get enough of these quiet moments with Steve, where everything seemed to fade around them and they were in their own little world. All that could be heard was rain outside—pitter pattering soothingly against the windows—and the soft sounds of them breathing.

He was laid back with Steve’s head resting on his chest, on a bed that was huge compared to the ones they’d squished in together in the past. Smiling at the memory he stroked his sleeping partner’s hair, metal arm curled around him. 

At times Bucky was still surprised by how Steve felt about that arm. It helped his own acceptance, seeing how safe it made him feel, how he treated that arm like every other part of him and… he had a special _appreciation_ for it too. Bucky nipped that thought in the bud, for fear of Steve waking up from the effect it would have. 

Instead he glanced down at the blonde locks and the space the two of them occupied. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled, his heart fluttering away wildly. Steve had always loved to lay with him like that, a growing warmth in Bucky’s chest settled the fluttering into something relaxed and doting. 

He found himself needing to speak, even if the only audience was the rain that was coming down harder and his sleeping babydoll. He didn’t realise Steve had roused.

“Know you miss bein’ small,” Bucky murmured, quietly enough that he wasn’t worried he’d wake him. “You always had’a _thing_ for it Stevie—” 

Steve may have been sleepy but he was always ready to give him cheek, his own flushing at the suggestive tone. It was a ‘thing’ they shared after all. He was prepared to do so before Bucky kept talking.

“—but I know it’s more than that.” His tone was fond and a little saddened, the way he often sounded when his mind drifted to the past. 

“Can tell by the way ya hold yourself sometimes, sugar. Tryna look smaller—maybe feel it too.” He stroked down Steve’s spine. 

He understood that in his own way, being in a new body that sometimes didn’t feel like it belonged to you. He had to relearn so much of it and they’d done that together, discovering what was comfortable for them now and what wasn’t, what felt good and what didn’t. 

He let out a soft exhale before chuckling under his breath, “I remember when I held ya for the first time after everythin’, _really_ held ya. Copped an elbow among other things.” He snorted.

Steve bit his lip to contain an embarrassed laugh, he’d attempted to fit their bodies together the way they’d been used to. It resulted in him accidentally elbowing Bucky a few times and his forehead hitting his chin.

“But it doesn’t matt’a what size we are, babydoll. We always fit together like two pieces of a puzzle,” he brushed his fingers through his hair. “I know people make assumptions about ya ‘cause you got all ‘em muscles now and you’re Captain America.”

Steve knew exactly what he meant, from how he should behave to what position he took in the bedroom. He felt silly thinking back but he’d been worried that Bucky would treat or see him differently because his appearance was. 

Bucky understood those fears well, but they’d shown each other they were unfounded. 

Steve could hear the adoration and cheekiness in Bucky’s tone, “Don’t get me wrong, I love ‘em. Love gettin’ my hands on you, my mouth—I mean christ, Stevie, the tits on you now. Would’a given all the dames we saw back in the day a run for their money.”

Steve’s face was flaming hot, butterflies filling his stomach. Bucky always made him feel appreciated and desired. 

Bucky nearly got lost in that train of thought but he reeled himself back in, “Can’t even let myself think about the rest’a you right now.” 

His eyes flicked to the window and he smiled, because so much had happened and changed but he still had Steve. And he always would. “You gettin’ bigger didn’t change how I feel about you, or the things I wanted’ta to do ya.”

Steve couldn’t help it, he shifted enough to bury his face in the crook of his neck with a coy smile. Bucky was pleasantly surprised if not a bit guilty for thinking he’d woken him up.

“You’re gorgeous, always have been.” Bucky whispered into his ear, arms wrapping around him securely. “Y’fit perfectly in my arms and s’not like I can’t still manhandle you. Even better thanks to the serum.” Bucky’s voice had softened.

Steve knew exactly what he meant, they had to be careful before given the medical issues he had. Bucky was so thankful it made Steve healthy, sometimes he laid with his head on Steve’s chest just to hear the sound of his steady and easy breathing, it filled him with gratitude.

“You’re still tiny to me, Stevie.” He kissed his hair affectionately, heart soaring as Steve nuzzled at his skin and lifted his head to kiss his cheek.

“Such a sap.” Steve teased with wet eyes that said much more than that, letting himself be pulled in for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’d love to hear what you think, I’m new to writing stucky🥰
> 
> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
